Comfort between Roommates
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Oliver and Percy are only similar in one way but Oliver suddenly becomes heartless. The twins ask his roommate, Percy to talk to him. Comfort is shared. PWXOW. Possibly another chapter
1. Comfort in Hogwarts

Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood contrasted in many ways. Oliver was almost obsessed with quidditch, his determination towards winning the sport was alarming when you got him started talking. He was relatively tall, an inch over six foot and packed with muscles. He had an athletic grace, chocolate coloured eyes with matching hair and was surprisingly shy when caught on his own but immensely loyal to those he knew. He worked hard for victory and pushed his team as far as he could. He knew it drove them to detest him at times but the smiles when they won, the way they all grouped round and hugged each other, him, that was worth it. He was proud of his boys and girls, they were almost a group of children to him, especially Potter, the snitch catcher extraordinaire.

His roommate was almost completely opposite. He had fiery hair, pale blue eyes, pale skin and an array of freckles that seemed almost impossible to count. He was taller then Oliver by three inches and was slender built. He was bookish and intellectual, the best wizard to graduate from Hogwarts for several years. He got his thrills from teaching other students and that was what he had in common with Oliver.

They both wanted to see their peers achieve things, live good lives, has the best of everything and were proud when the others strived.

Sometimes it got to them and they both found that it was a strain, they were emotionally drained and sometimes it showed. But after a while they realised that things didn't have to be that way.

During their sixth year the two realised they were similar, they had always been the only two gryffindor boys of their year and they'd always exchanged words and helped each other, even if they hadn't always called each other friend. That began to change however, when Oliver became rougher with the team. He worked them harder then he had before. After a few weeks or so, Percy's younger twin brothers, the infamous Fred and George, came to ask him if he knew what was wrong with the young teen. He was grouchy, bitter and often heartless in training, a stray bludger had knocked one of the chasers from her broom and it had appeared to the team that Oliver would almost order her to get back on and get back to training.

So Percy found himself asking the boy what was wrong. Oliver had taken one look at him, what he was about to say went forgotten and he'd hunched over, hands finding his hair as he let out a whimper. The mother hen in Percy that made him keep check of his three siblings currently attending Hogwarts called out to him and he found himself going over to comfort the boy.

The comforting went on for a few days which turned to weeks to months and was often returned. The two boys found that the first night of being home for the holidays that would lead to their seventh year turned out to be a very lonely night. Percy missed the muscular arms that wrapped around his waist and the warm breath against his skin when Oliver's handsome face nestled to his shoulder and neck. Oliver missed the warm weight of Percy in his arms, he was an anchor to reality.

Nearly two months later when the two met on platform 9 and 3/4's the two boys found themselves having to keep themselves in check, despite the urges that begged them to pull the other boy close. The said hello, asked how each other's summer was despite having written in depth to each other every other day. They shook hands, pulling each other into a brief hug for only a few seconds before bidding farewell to their parents once more and boarding the train together.

Oliver was pulled into a carriage with the quidditch team, his final year at Hogwarts, they talked about strategies and the likes, glad that Oliver had over come whatever it was that had made him colder and wondering but never asking what had been wrong and what had calmed him from it. Percy had been forced to brief the three years of prefects aswell as head girl, an acquaintance by the name of Penelope Clearwater, a raven claw he remembered.

So an hour and a half later he was glad to be able to leave the prefects to their duties and go find Oliver, his excuse was that someone would be needed to keep an eye on the twins and give Oliver a break for a while. Of course that was said as he took a seat next to the captain, the small space between them shortening as they each fidgeted throughout the journey till their thighs and shoulders were pressed together and they were too comfortable to try and make it look like they weren't desperate for the contact between them. The team noticed but nobody pushed it although Fred and George wrote the beginnings of an interesting letter home. They had a feeling there would be more to add later on through out the weeks.

To the boys it seemed like hours till they were alone, and in some ways it was, they hadn't been able to get back to their room till half seven that evening, having first seen each other at ten to eleven that morning. They'd been desperately lonely without each other despite Percy being with his parents and all six of his siblings that summer whilst Oliver had gone to a family reunion for most of the holiday involving at least thirty relatives he could name and more then twice as many who he'd never met before and would forget the names of within five minutes of learning them.

Alone in their dorm room, they'd taken one look at each, Oliver was by the door, Percy by the fire and they'd known that they were relieved to be finally together. Alone.

They'd somehow met each other in the middle of the room in a tight hug that almost had Oliver lifting Percy from the ground despite the height difference. Whilst their affection for each other had always been limited to hand holding and physical touch like being sat pressed together from ankle to shoulder, back to back or even with the other's feet or head in their lap, things had never been romantic. Their feelings had never been romantic... had they?

"_Gods I've missed you, Perce, so much I've missed you" _His words were quiet against Percy's shoulder and he was talking quickly, speech slurred ever so slightly to give him the sounds of an accent. He'd always had an accent, how could he not, born in Yorkshire, grown up in Edinburgh, but his accent was deeper and huskier now from the emotion he'd been keeping pent up throughout the day. Percy had to admit, he wasn't surprised when the brunette had craned his neck and kissed him, it had only been a matter of time for one of them to do something like that and they both knew it.

But he knew that when they pulled away if he'd have said anything other then what he had said, he'd have known, and Oliver probably would have aswell known, that he was lying.

"_Missed you too, Ol, more then you'll know"_

_

* * *

_

Author's Notes: Woo, Back to college in the morning, shame eh? Anywho, Here's a new one up, wasn't quite as dark as I intended it to be although relatively along the same idea.

Hope you few folks who do read it like it, I know there's not a whole lot of people that read OliXPercy fics

For Golden Lass and Carrotd


	2. Comfort at home

After a hard day of training with the rest of Puddlemere United, Oliver was grateful to return home, even if he had skipped his shower in his haste to find some comfort. His duffle bag hit the floor with a thud that meaning his quidditch equipment had had a nice jostle but was most likely left unbroken. He made a quiet noise in the back of his throat as he noticed his housemate was sat on the sofa, feet curled beneath him and nose buried into a book.

As usual.

"_Come on then, Ol"_ Percy chuckled and placed his book on the table end, feet moving to the floor and arms extending. Oliver's lip quivered for a moment before he moved towards the red head, burying his face into the other's shoulders and wrapping his arms around the slighter form. Percy smiled to himself, pressing a kiss to the man's hair as he slid his own arms around the quidditch keeper and pulled him down onto the couch.

They stayed like that for a while, Oliver's head eventually moving to rest in Oliver's lap as the muggle radio was turned on. The pounding of drums quieted to signal that the song was ending an a new one came on. Guitars started the rhythm, soon followed by drum beats and finally a bass guitar. It was slightly haunting but at the same time, it was something you could dance to, the beat adding to the singer's voice. Percy began to sing along...

* * *

"_**I'm so glad I found this, **_

_**I'm so glad I did.**_

_**I'm so glad I found this,**_

_**I'm so glad I did"

* * *

**_

Percy knew the song, he'd heard it numerous times and seen the band play live. They were a muggle band that had finally reached the airwaves of radio and TV, often described as a new dark disco sound, a new Joy Division, a new New Order. They were called Editors were known for playing a great set. The singer was down to earth if not a little paranoid about people trying to work out his thoughts. The guitarist was witty and sarcastic, the drummer was somewhat shy and the bassist was even more so then the drummer.

* * *

"_**People are fragile things you should know by now,**_

_**Be careful what you put them through.**_

_**People are fragile things you should know by now,**_

_**You'll speak when you're spoken to"

* * *

**_

His slender fingers wove their way through Oliver's hair and he found that the other man was looking rather happy with himself, his previous scowl having been chased away. His eyes were closed and his lips were turned up slightly in a blissful smile, parted only slightly as he breathed. His hand strayed to Oliver's nose, gently tracing a pattern from the bridge to the tip and down to his lips. Oliver chuckled and kissed said finger.

* * *

"_**With one had you calm me,**_

_**With one hand I'm still.**_

_**With one hand you calm me,**_

_**With one hand I'm still."

* * *

**_

Percy laughed and brunette pulled himself up as one would in a sit up before twisting to sit up besides his lover. His arm went around the other's shoulder and he found Percy didn't need words as he snuggled to the shorter man's side, head pillowed against Oliver's shoulder. Their hands met , resting on Oliver's thigh and for a while their fingers danced, twisting around each other before Oliver nudged Percy and distracted him, finally able to entwine their fingers.

Percy laughed.

"_You win, Ol"_ Oliver chuckled, twisting himself slightly to press a kiss to the man's neck before brushing his lips over Percy's ear.

"_Perce...?"_

"_Yeah, Ol?"_

"_Marry me?"

* * *

Author's notes:_

So, this chapter is based twelve years after they've left howgarts and in the end of 2005 when in UK the law thingy for Gay marriages was made. Might go more into Oliver's and Percy's feelings in the next chapter. Enjoy


	3. The WeasleyWoods

"_Marry you?" _Percy's voice was a high pitched squeak and he found himself blushing slightly as he pulled away to look at the brunette.

Oliver's face was a mixture of hope and fear, he was scared of rejection but he needed Percy to accept him. Oliver watched Percy blink at him for a moment, they'd been together for 13 and a half years, sworn all that time that they didn't need two pieces of metal to prove their love and yet now Oliver was asking.

"_What brought this on, Ol?" _Without giving him chance to reply, Percy added _"We won't ever be like a heterosexual couple"._

Oliver was on his knees in front of Percy in seconds and he wondered how the 30 year old could stand to kneel like that. His hands were drawn into Oliver's larger ones and he found himself staring into warm brown eyes, emotions moving through them.

"_But there's a new law, Perce. It's going to be passed soon, and then we can get married, any time after the 21st of December"_

"_But would we really be like a man and woman couple?"_

"_In some respects. We wouldn't be seen as the same sort of married couple but you'd be down as my partner so if anything ever happened to me, you'd get everything, it wouldn't go to my parents"_

"_Oliver, is that why you're doing this?"_

"_What? no! I'm asking you because I **love** you. If it means I can ensure you'll be well looked after in the future if I'm gone then that's a bonus" _Oliver smiled and Percy looked somewhat defeated for a moment as he replied.

"_But I don't want a future if you're not in it" _His tone was whiney and pleading, gaining a chuckle from the brunette.

"_Then say yes, say you'll marry me, you sod" _Oliver looked a little unsure despite the smile and Percy found that even if he wanted to say no, he couldn't turn down the handsome man before him. His arms flew out, wrapping around the man's neck and pulling him closer, lips moving over tanned skin for at least a minute before he pulled away grinning.

"_Yes, I'll marry you, Sod" _Oliver picked the red head up, arms tightly around the man's waist whilst freckled arms were around his own neck. The pair laughed and Oliver swung them round, loosing his footing after a moment and falling backwards, onto the couch. They laughed together, a pile of limbs, freckles and heaving chests before they managed to calm themselves.

"_I love you, Mister Weasley" _Oliver grinned, pressing his lips to Percy's, whom, after the kiss looked a little affronted.

"_It's Mister Wood to you.. if that's alright" _He added the last part hurriedly, blushing slightly as Oliver look at him.

"_Wood? Don't you want to keep your name? I was all ready to take it"_

"_I thought you'd want to keep yours.. have someone in the Wood Family to be all over you"_

Oliver smiled sadly at Percy's words. His father only talked to him because he was the quidditch star and his mother was heartbroken that she wouldn't get grandchildren.

"_I'd rather not take Wood, not with the way my family have been.. Unless you want to take it"_

Percy curled himself up against Oliver, the two shifting into a comfortable position that existed of Oliver's head propped on a pillow against one arm of the sofa, his feet hanging over the other side and Percy sprawled across him.

"_how about we compromise and take both?"_

_Oliver's brow quirked "Both? as in Weasley-Wood?"_

"_Or Wood-Weasley" _Percy chuckled as Oliver shook his head.

"_No, Weasley-Wood sounds better, Perce. I'll take whatever, as long as I'm yours"_

"_Anyone ever told you that you're corny?"_

"_Not recently, Perce"_

"_Then may I be the first. You're corny"_

"_But you love me that way" _Oliver winked and with surprising speed had Percy in his arms, trotting off towards the bedroom for a nice long celebration, leaving the ever playing radio forgotten

* * *

Author's notes: Enjoy folks, hehehe. Luff you all for reading it, This story has now beaten "The guy you could love" when it comes to reviews. 


End file.
